


Spock'at katra

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Related, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 01, The Menagerie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo aver spiegato al capitano i motivi del proprio comportamento ed aver salvato la vita al capitano Pike, consegnandolo ai talosiani, Spock fa ritorno nella sua cabina. Ma il capitano Kirk non ha intenzione di cedere, vuole sapere cosa si nasconde dietro il comportamento del suo fidato primo ufficiale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock'at katra

Il primo ufficiale Spock entrò nella propria cabina, beandosi dal calore artificiale di cui poteva godere. Si spogliò poi degli abiti riponendoli con ordine nell'armadio, aveva bisogno di meditare! In quel momento era per lui vitale riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni; ciò che era accaduto negli ultimi giorni aveva scombussolato tutti, lui compreso. Nonostante la sua natura vulcaniana gli permettesse di poter celare al meglio i propri sentimenti, Spock non ne era certo immune. Quel che aveva fatto per il capitano Pike era stato un evento del tutto fuori dall'ordinario; certo non gli era pesato, sapeva che i talosiani erano l'unica speranza di vita per il suo vecchio amico e, proprio per questo, durante l'esecuzione del piano non aveva avuto ripensamenti.  
  
Spock poteva dire di conoscere bene Pike e sapeva che, nonostante i rifiuti iniziali, andare su Talos era quello che Christofer desiderava. Il primo ufficiale aveva trascorso anni sotto il suo comando, la sua lealtà nei suoi confronti non era certo svanita e, comportandosi in quel modo, sapeva d'aver agito per il meglio.  
  
Ciò che l'aveva sconvolto tanto, era stato il capitano Kirk.  
  
Rubare l'Enterprise, programmare i motori affinché raggiungessero Talos quarto e tenere Jim all'oscuro di tutto, era stata in assoluto la cosa più difficile che avesse mai fatto. Ed il motivo era semplice: Spock non mentiva mai! Non riteneva logico il doverlo fare e, se fosse stato per la sua indole vulcaniana, di certo avrebbe agito diversamente. Il problema era il suo lato umano, quella parte di lui che l'aveva costretto a proteggere il capitano Kirk dalla corte marziale e, quasi sicuramente, dalla morte.  
  
Il suo atteggiamento andava al di là della logica, era molto di più che cieca fedeltà, era un qualcosa che sfuggiva alla sua mente controllata e che prendeva il sopravvento ogni volta che aveva a che fare con quel terrestre.  
  
Era un sentimento, un'emozione forte e potente, qualcosa di così umano da far vibrare la sua anima.  
  
  
Dopo aver indossato la vestaglia, Spock abbassò le luci, accendendo le candele che erano sistemate con ordine attorno al grande cuscino color porpora, che aveva posto al centro della cabina. S'inginocchiò, preparando mente e corpo alla meditazione, quando un suono acuto interruppe i suoi intenti.  
  
«Signor Spock, sono il capitano Kirk, ho bisogno di parlare con lei».  
  
La voce di Jim lo riscosse leggermente, conosceva il capitano e sapeva che non avrebbe desistito dal chiedergli ulteriori spiegazioni riguardo il suo comportamento. Tuttavia non credeva che si sarebbe presentato nella sua stanza nel bel mezzo della notte.   
«Entri» disse con voce composta.  
Il primo ufficiale vide il proprio superiore entrare di prepotenza nella cabina, camminare poi a passo deciso verso di lui e fermarsi solo quando ebbe notato le candele accese e le luci smorzate.  
«Io...» esordì Jim visibilmente imbarazzato «lei stava meditando, Spock, non volevo interromperla!» concluse.  
«Non avevo ancora iniziato, gradirei però sapere il motivo della sua visita».  
«Sono venuto per sapere come mai mi ha tenuto all'oscuro di tutto, la questione riguardava Pike e la sua salute e il comando avrebbe capito ed avallato. Avrei fatto di tutto pur di portarlo su Talos e lei lo sapeva, perché quindi tenermi fuori?»  
  
Spock sollevò un sopracciglio, Kirk era stato diretto e conciso; tipico da parte sua avere un atteggiamento di quel genere. Anche ora il suo sguardo trasmetteva una decisione e una determinazione che raramente aveva visto in un umano.  
  
Che doveva fare? Dirgli la verità? Ammettere che aveva rischiato la corte marziale solo per salvare la sua vita e la sua carriera? Confessare che non c'era istante in cui non pensava al sentimento che provava per lui e che, spesso, si scopriva a perdersi nei suoi profondi occhi azzurri?  
  
Tutto ciò era illogico! Eccessivamente emozionale e del tutto inappropriato... provare affetto per un ufficiale comandante era assurdo, soprattutto per uno con la fama di Jim Kirk.  
  
Spock sollevò lo sguardo sul capitano, aveva in viso l'espressione seria e decisa di chi desiderava avere le risposte alle proprie domande. Se fosse stato completamente umano, probabilmente, Spock ne avrebbe avuto paura.  
  
Se...  
  
«Ho agito logicamente, capitano...» affermò gelido.  
«Per favore, Spock, lasci da parte la sua logica e mi dica la verità! Mi ha estromesso, tenuto fuori e trattato alla stregua di un povero idiota, mi sono sentito tradito e ferito».  
«Una reazione comprensibilmente umana, mi aspettavo parole simili da parte sua».  
  
  
Il vulcaniano sentì Jim ringhiare di rabbia, lo vide poi scagliarsi contro di lui inchiodandolo al muro.  
  
Tremò impercettibilmente quando sentì le sue mani intrecciarsi alle proprie e le loro dita sfiorarsi le une con le altre.  
  
«Non raccontarmi storie, Spock» ruggì il capitano bloccandolo contro la parete «l'hai fatto per salvarmi, non è vero? Sapevi che avrei fatto ogni cosa per aiutare Pike e che tu non saresti riuscito a farmi agire con logica. Eri certo del fatto che non avrei aspettato gli ordini del comando e fatto tutto da solo, rischiando vita e carriera. Per questo mi hai mentito».  
«Se conosce già la risposta, perché me lo chiede?»  
«Rispondi» sibilò minaccioso.  
  
  
Il primo ufficiale Spock non seppe dire se era per la vicinanza con il corpo di Jim, per il suo fisico massiccio premuto contro il proprio o, piuttosto, se era a causa di quello sguardo profondo che sembrava voler scavare nella sua anima. Di fatto, però, lo fece! E in un gesto così umano e con parole assai illogiche, lo disse:  
«L'idea che le accadesse qualcosa, Jim e che rischiasse di perdere il comando dell'Enterprise o la vita, non mi ha permesso di dirle la verità. So di essere inopportuno, ma... in tutta onestà, sono certo di provare delle emozioni per lei. Anche se inizialmente mi ero prefissato di non dirle niente e di usare ogni tecnica vulcaniana in mio possesso per soffocare questo sentimento, non sono stato capace di tenere per me questo orribile segreto. Di sicuro ha a che fare con il mio lato umano, che spesso mi è stato d'intralcio. L'essere costretto a provare emozioni e il faticare così tanto per controllarle, mi ha reso la vita su quest'astronave più difficile di quanto credessi. Sono sempre riuscito a vivere serenamente, applicando la meditazione con rigore, ma questo amore è più forte di tutto. So di rischiare la mia posizione all'interno della Flotta e di mettere a repentaglio la nostra amicizia, ma a questo punto mi pare illogico omettere ancora i miei pensieri. Rimetto quindi la cosa a lei e, se riterrà necessario il dovermi allontanare, io eseguirò i suoi ordini senza esitazione».  
  
Il vulcaniano sollevò lo sguardo spiando le espressioni di Jim, incredibilmente il capitano rideva e il luccichio che scorgeva nei suoi occhi, gli trasmetteva una strana sensazione.  
  
Come accadeva spesso, le reazioni del capitano erano imprevedibili.  
  
«Spock...» lo sentì sussurrare «Diavolo di un vulcaniano testardo» concluse Jim, prima d'avventarsi su di lui e baciarlo con ardore.  
  
Doveva dunque dedurre che Kirk ricambiava i suoi sentimenti?  
Dalla maniera in lui lo baciava e stringeva, probabilmente sì.  
  
Fine  


**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è in vulcaniano e significa "l'anima di Spock".


End file.
